Champagne
by Cascading Dream
Summary: Will is a polite, charming young man that captivates every woman in sight. Complimenting and flattering women was never difficult for him, but when Chelsea walked into his life, telling her his true feelings was almost impossible. He invites her to have dinner, hoping that it might set the mood. Perhaps a little champagne could give him the courage to spill his heart out.


**Copyright Harvest Moon, Natusme. **

**Champagne**

****  
Chelsea.

The name sent shudders of pleasure down his spine. It belonged to a woman who, in his eyes, was the essence of perfection. Will, over time, had grown a deep and profound attachment towards this farmer. The idea at first, being in love with someone of this title, was not very appealing. He never thought that it would be accepted in his family.

That, however, quickly changed when he got to know her. Determined, positive, courageous, warm-hearted, lively, all settled in her category. She was _inspiring_ to him. Chelsea was everything he wanted to be.

Her character enchanted him – captured his heart. Never once had he met a person like Chelsea. He made her feel so many new, wonderful, confusing emotions. The way his breathing picked up whenever his name rolled off her tongue, the way his chest tightened when she looked softly at him, and the way his body tingled in excitement when she made contact, it was all too much and not enough at the same time.

He found himself craving her company. Not a day passed where he couldn't go on without hearing her delightful voice ring in his ears. He'd feel himself physically _sick_ if she wasn't around. He couldn't even remember what his life was like when she wasn't a part of it.

And all of these things were so easily said in his mind, but it was a different story when she was within proximity.

Will found it nearly impossible to confess his true feelings. He didn't react, nor function properly when he tried. When his heart began thumping furiously in his chest along with the nerves tickling his insides, it was quite a hard task to accomplish.

It was odd for him, he always thought to himself. With other girls, he could compliment them with ease. Yet Chelsea was like no other girl. She was certainly one of a kind.

He knew he needed to get his act together quickly though, because he wasn't the only man whisked away by Chelsea. She displayed clear signs of interest towards him but it wasn't enough to ease the doubt that another could easily take her away from him. He had heard that a couple other possible bachelors were already interested in her and the instinctive possessiveness boiled inside of him like nothing had ever before.

So tonight, Will was going to change their current 'friend' status.

He'd invite her to his yacht for dinner and he'd hope that it could set a mood.

Will took a stroll through town in hopes of finding his beloved. When he felt a sudden bump against his back and when his blue eyes swept behind him, he lightened up immediately.

"Chelsea," he said, the happiness in his tone evident.

Chelsea rubbed her nose from the impact, causing Will to feel a flooding amount of concern wash inside him.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked her worriedly.

She shook her head and gave him a toothy grin. "It's alright. I should've been the one who was looking." she told him sheepishly. "What's up?" she asked him, batting her lashes innocently.

"Well, I was actually looking for you." he said to her.

"Oh," she said, looking flattered.

"But if you were going somewhere…" he trailed off and something flashed across her eyes.

"Well, I was, I have to run to Mirabelle's to get some food for the animals." she told him, pointing over to the building. She took a step back from him while saying "You can come along."

Will nodded and followed closely. Already he could feel his heart quickening and the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. 'You can't back out, Will. Don't let the nerves get to you.' he told himself repeatedly in his head.

When they entered, both were greeted by Julia and Mirabelle. When Chelsea asked Mirabelle for some food, she went to the back of the shop to retrieve her order. He found the moment perfect to propose his invitation.

"So Chelsea," he said, her attention turning to him.

"Do you have any plans this evening?" he asked her with a glint of hope in his eyes.

Her face fell, making his fall as well. "Me and Julia actually were going to the Diner tonight…" she said, her eyes flickering towards her friend who was standing a few feet away.

"Oh, I see." murmured Will with no effort to hide his disappointment.

"Actually," piped Julia, making Will turn his head in her direction. "I was going to ask you if that could be saved for tomorrow. I have lots of work to do and I'll probably finish late." she said to Chelsea.

A small smile rested on Chelsea's lips as she faced Will. "I take that back. I have a cleared schedule."

Will perked up once again. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight at the yacht." he told her eagerly.

Chelsea's smile grew wider and her eyes softened. "I'd love to!" she exclaimed.

Relief washed through him. Though he didn't think she would decline his offer, the uncertainty could never be helped.

"I should be heading off then. I must prepare for your arrival." said Will. Before he left, his fingertips brushed the soft skin of her cheekbones delicately. "Until then, Chelsea." he whispered and slipped out of the building without another word.

* * *

"How can someone be so dreamy?" crooned Julia as she watched after him.

Chelsea sighed and rubbed her intensely warm cheeks. "I don't know." mumbled Chelsea. Her gaze narrowed at Julia. "And did you just drop our plans because you actually have work, or were you lying?" she said, eyeing her suspiciously.

Julia couldn't control the guilty smile. "C'mon Chelsea, you should be thanking me! How could you have said no to a face like that?" she told her.

Chelsea rolled her eyes, but she was in a way glad what her friend did for her. Just thinking about having dinner with Will sent her heart into frenzy.

"Sorry about the wait!" exclaimed Mirabelle as she came into the room. "Had everything mixed up back there."

"No worries." responded Chelsea with a grin, giving her the money.

Just as she was heading for the door, Julia called to her. "I'll be over at your house in a bit!"

Chelsea looked confusingly back at her. "For what?" she asked.

A mischievous smile played on her face. "You'll see."

Mirabelle exchanged odd glances between the two, but remained silent. Chelsea just nodded slowly and disappeared out of the building, thinking about what her friend could have possibly meant.

For the next little while, Chelsea finished up the remaining chores on the farm and on the field. She quickly got showered after that and Will resurfaced in her thoughts.

He was, most of the time, too good to be true. And to have her give him his undying attention was both amazing and troublesome. She was envied by lots of woman on the island and it always made Chelsea ask herself, 'why her?'.

Sure, she knew she was soft on the eyes but there were other very beautiful girls here.

Chelsea had feelings for the boy, she couldn't deny that. Yet it was kind of frustrating when he wouldn't make a move. He'd do something to make her heart soar but he would quickly and nervously recollect himself and make her crash back down with disappointment.

A knock on the door made her snap out of her thoughts and when she answered it, Julia was standing with a bag in her hands.

"What's in there?" asked Chelsea curiously as Julia stepped in.

"We're going to get you all dolled up for tonight!" she stated happily.

Chelsea's eyes widened.

Julia looked at her blankly. "Are you seriously against looking irresistible in front of Will?" she asked her.

"It's not that," Chelsea began. "I just don't want to look like I'm putting too much effort to impress him."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate this, though. Trust me, I won't do much to you." said Julia reassuringly.

And Chelsea had to admit, she didn't do a lot to make her look good, and she was quite pleased with the end result. Julia had slipped her into an elegant, strapless black dress that came to about mid-thigh length. Her hair was pulled into a simple, yet neat, ponytail. And the accessory that completed that look was a lovely pearl necklace around her neck.

"Wow." said Chelsea as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"See? And very little makeup too." she added. "Perfect for a night out with prince charming."

Julia placed a pair of ballet flats in front of her and Chelsea put them on. She knew Chelsea would never settle for high heels. "I gotta say, Julia, you really cleaned me up." she giggled.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I'm good with girly things. What can I say?"

Chelsea looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost time to head to Will's yacht. Excitement and nervousness settled in her stomach. Giving Julia a hug and a thank you, she made her way rather quickly.

* * *

Will looked at the table he had arranged himself. A small round table, perfect for the two, was settled in the middle of the room. A white cloth draped over it, his finest china placed neatly, and a small candle which set a rather romantic atmosphere was lit. He had gotten the chef at the Diner to cook him a meal – cheese risotto, Chelsea's personal favorite – and had it all on the plates.

He let out a shaky sigh. He prayed that everything would go well tonight.

A soft knock on the door made his heart race as he eagerly made his way towards it. When he opened the door, he couldn't help but let out a gasp.

Chelsea looked spectacular.

"Hello." she said shyly, shuffling in her spot a little.

"You are absolutely breathtaking." he said aloud, his hand automatically outstretching to grab hers.

A faint blush tainted her cheeks as he led her inside. He let out a soft chuckle. "I wish I had time to get dressed. I don't look nearly as sophisticated as you do." he admitted, making her giggle.

When Will led her to the table, a wide smile spread on her face, making her entire complexion glow. Will was truly captivated by her beauty.

"Did you do all this by yourself?" she asked him.

He scratched the back of his head and looked at his feet. She was completely oblivious of the effect she was having on him. "Yes, I did." he told her somewhat proudly.

He pulled out the chair for her and she gratefully took her seat.

"And you even got cheese risotto!" she added, looking at him happily.

"It is your favorite, isn't it?" he asked her as he sat across from her.

Chelsea's blush grew deeper and Will wanted to, _so badly_, brush her delicate cheek with his hand.

The pair ate their dinner and Will listened intently to Chelsea talk for a long time, absorbing all of her words like a sponge. She had grown quiet comfortable, therefore telling him everything there was to know about her. However, Will could not calm down in her presence. Just looking at her made him feel lightheaded.

After a long while, it was then that he finally realized that he did not put any drinks on the table.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Chelsea, I never got anything for us to drink!" he cried out.

Chelsea laughed. "I was wondering when you were going to notice. I didn't want to be rude and tell you though…" she said with a smirk.

"No, you should've, I was just so worried about your arrival that it completely slipped by. I'll be right back!" he said and got up to quickly scurry off to his kitchen.

He opened the fridge and the only thing he had was a bottle of champagne. He picked it up and eyed it curiously. Perhaps the spirits could help him gain a little confidence. He rummaged through his cupboards and pulled out two champagne glasses and made his way back to Chelsea.

"Are you okay with this?" asked Will as he held up the bottle.

"Definitely." said Chelsea. "I love champagne!"

And so, they both shared a glass. And then another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Chelsea and Will had finished the entire bottle and it was immediately taking its toll on them. Chelsea's words were becoming more slurred while Will's laughter was becoming louder.

His hand would move to hers, which was laid on the table, and he would caress his thumb across it. He would lace his fingers with her small and calloused ones as he listened to her talk.

Suddenly and abruptly, Chelsea stood up, surprising Will.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me? It's really hot in here." she said as she fanned herself exaggeratedly. "Let's go outside!" she said happily, pulling Will up.

It was a struggle for him to stand up without tipping over but after a minute, him and Chelsea stumbled outside and were on walking along the sand.

"When did I take off me shoes?" asked Will as he looked down at his bare feet.

Chelsea giggled but shrugged her shoulders.

He watched her walk ahead a little and when she turned to him, he saw her knees buckle and she doubled over. Will reacted instantly, reaching down and catching her in his arms. Chelsea looked up at him and he swore that everything around him disappeared.

Her rapid breathing against his face, her half-lidded gaze which was so soft and warm, and the tiny smile that rested on her beautiful lips, made Will feel a stirring sensation in his chest.

Very slowly, their faces began moving closer. Their lips grazed for the briefest of moments but it made Will weak in the knees. His legs collapsed onto the sand but with Chelsea still in his grip. Mouths made contact again but this time, in the form of a kiss.

It was short, sweet, and gentle. But when he pulled away, he wanted more.

He leaned in again, closing his mouth against hers harder. His arms moved to her waist where they wrapped protectively around her petite frame. He pushed her into him, feeling every line of her body against his. Chelsea's arms found their way around his neck as her lips feverishly moved against his.

She nibbled his bottom lip, a low groan escaping him.

"Chelsea," he breathed, his mind clouding and focusing more on the feel of her lips on his neck. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life."

Chelsea looked up at him and smiled. His hands cupped her cheeks, his blue eyes pouring with passion.

"You have no idea what you do to me." he whispered, kissing her again.

"You're not saying this just because you're drunk, are you?" asked Chelsea against his mouth.

He pulled back hastily, looking at her with widened eyes. A small flicker of guilt sparked in his eyes. He didn't want to lie to her. "No, I'm not." he said. "But it gave me the courage to say it. I truly do mean it though, Chelsea. You are so important to me. I don't ever want to lose you." he told her, kissing every spot on her face.

Her fingers trailed up to his hair as he left a hot trail of kisses down her neck and onto her bare shoulder. His name was blissfully sighed into his ear and he was sure he was on tipping over the edge of insanity with the storm of emotions wrecking havoc inside of him.

He secretly prayed to the Goddess that neither of them would forget this tomorrow.

Both finally tore off of each other, gasping for air. The senses were slightly numbed from the alcohol but the emotions were as strong as ever. They looked deeply into one another's eyes, both heavy with desire. Will picked up Chelsea in his arms and took them back to the yacht.

He carried her into his bedroom and saw a bit of fright in Chelsea's eyes.

"Don't worry, love, I won't do anything to you." he cooed. "You can stay here tonight if you'd like."

Chelsea relaxed and let Will place her on his enormous bed. He tumbled along with her, lying directly behind her body. An arm lazily lay across her waist as his head found a comfortable spot between her head and shoulder. He sighed contently.

"Will?" asked Chelsea suddenly.

"Hm?" he replied, barley able to keep his eyes open.

"Goodnight." she murmured.

A small chuckle shook him. "Sleep well, darling."

The pair slipped into a deep slumber in each other's arms, not a single worry or care in their relaxed minds.

* * *

The sun's rays were too bright. That was the first thought that registered into her head.

Chelsea's eyes slowly cracked open and she winced as soon as she saw light. The aftermath of last night's drinking had her head aching. She took in a deep breath and moved slightly. Her head turned to the side and she saw the arm draped over her waist.

And it all came back.

The champagne. Loosing count of the glasses. Going to the beach.

The kiss.

And the confession.

The blood flooded to her cheeks. She, surprisingly, remembered it all. Every single detail. Chelsea could count on her fingers the times she had ever been intoxicated in her lifetime, and this was the one time where she could remember _everything_.

Her stomach filled with butterflies as she remembered their passionate kiss. The sweet words that tumbled out of Will's mouth and the way her body reacted to him. She felt so complete in his arms. Even now, being in a bed with him and looking over to his relaxed expression as he continued to sleep, it filled her with a happiness she didn't know existed.

However, there was still something else to tackle down. Was Will going to remember any of last night's event?

Before she could control herself, she sat up and gently roused Will to wake. His eyes slowly opened, meeting her gaze. A small smile began taking form but then, as if realizing that Chelsea was not supposed to be here, his eyes widened and his face changed to a shade of red.

"Uh," he uttered as he removed his arm from her and sat up. He cleared his throat. "Hi."

A beat of silence.

"Hi." she responded.

An awkward silence.

Will was the first to speak. "Chelsea, before you say anything, please know that I did not plan for any of this to happen." he began as he shyly met her gaze.

The first thing Chelsea felt was hurt. "So you remember, huh?" she muttered, not bothering to try and mask the hurt in her voice.

He immediately realized the meaning she took. "No, Chelsea, let me-"

"Don't bother." she said, cutting him off, and began getting up from the bed. "I'm sorry it was such an inconvenience for you." she added coldly.

His hand encircled her wrists. "I'm not finished." he said sternly. "Please, Chelsea," he murmured softly, his eyes smoldering hers.

Chelsea automatically sat back down on the bed.

Will heaved in a large breath. "I didn't mean it like _that_, so don't think it was an inconvenience." he said, his tone coming out a bit harsh. "I have a confession to make. Well, two actually," he began. He took both of Chelsea's hands in his. "Like I said last night, the champagne gave me the courage I've been trying so hard to find to admit my true feelings. I want you to know that I am deeply sorry that I had to go to such measures to do so. Truly un-gentlemen like. And the second confession I have is how I feel about you. Just because I had alcohol in my system does not make the words I said last night crumble to nothing. Chelsea," he paused to look deeply into her eyes as one hand reached up to caress her cheek.

"I am desperately in love with you. I'd do anything to make you happy. Please, give me an opportunity to show you just how crazy I am about you. " he whispered huskily, tucking a lone stray hair behind her ear.

"Oh, Will…" she breathed. Dreamy wasn't even enough of a word to define him. Godly, maybe?

She stayed perfectly still as he leaned in, pressing his lips ever so gently to hers. "I'll love you in a way no other man could," he continued softly, his words tickling her skin. His mouth moved down her jaw and onto her neck. "I'd make you feel like a woman." he said seductively. Chelsea's breath hitched.

Too soon, Will moved away to look at a flustered Chelsea. His blue eyes bore into hers, pleading for an answer.

She gave a weak laugh. "How can I say no to you?" she said, mostly talking to herself. "Of course you can be my man! It'd be ridiculous to reject you."

Will's arms coiled around Chelsea tightly as he pulled her to him.

"Just so you know," he said into her ear, "I have no intentions of sharing you. You're mine."

Chelsea shuddered in pleasure.

The two lay on the bed for hours. Neither wanted to let go just yet, savoring the moment.

"Hey Will," said Chelsea after a while. He looked over at her. "That champagne was really good," she began, feeling a smile creep up. "Do you have another bottle?"

Will chuckled, but his smirk was nothing but playful. "I recall seeing another one in the fridge..." he trailed, examining Chelsea's face.

"Maybe we could have another dinner tonight?" she asked somewhat timidly.

He leaned in and kissed her. "Anything for you." he replied.


End file.
